Breakaway
by K8ielyn
Summary: Paris Versailles always dreamed of becoming a professional wrestler, now finally in the 2006 RAW Diva Search she has her chance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Audition

A girl of only twenty-one years stood within a crowd of thousands of girls, waiting for her audition for the 2005 RAW Diva Search Contest of the WWE. She flicked her ebony hair over her shoulder as she checked her watch for the hundredth time in just fifteen minutes.

She heard whispering behind her.

"Oh my god, like she actually expects to make it in this, look at her," a blonde girl was whispering to her friends.

She turned around, "what's your problem?" she asked the girl.

The girl laughed with her friends, "you, your expecting to make it into the finalists when your dead ugly and are dressed like that."

She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a army material _Chain Gang_ shirt and black loose baggy bants, she had ten or so bangles on either wrist and was wearing black boots on her feet. Finally, she wore a Legend Killer Tour Cap backwards on top of her ebony hair.

She brought her eyes back up to meet the girls, "Well, at least I seem to know what competition I'm entering, as for you…" she looked the girl up and down, "you look like your entering 'America's Next Top Model' you do realise this is a competition to become a Diva in a _Wrestling_ business."

The girl laughed, "oh, you think your so cool cause you probably borrowed some of your brother's merchandise."

She rolled her eyes, "sure I did. I bet you couldn't even tell me who the current WWE Champion is."

The girl laughed, "That's Randy Orton, duh!"

She laughed, "yeah sure he is…" The girl was pleased, "actually its Triple H and Chris Benoit is the _World Heavyweight Champion_."

Someone tapped her on the back, "Paris Versailles?"

She turned to see a polite security guard, "yes."

"They're ready to see you know," was all he said before he led her into a building and then into a room in which there was a small stage and four judges sitting behind a table. One of the judges was Jonathan Coachman, another was the previous years Diva Search Winner Ashley Massaro, another was Stephanie McMahon and finally Todd Grisham co-host of_ Sunday Night Heat_ and host of _The WWE Experience_.

"Please take the stage," Coach said to her simply.

She stepped onto the stage and the judges looked her up and down.

Ashley smiled, "It's nice to see someone come in here not dressed up just to please us, just being themselves."

Paris smiled, "thanks… I think."

Coach was looking at her application paper, "so you've never been on the front cover of a magazine, done any films or TV appearance… haven't even been in the wrestling business."

His eyes scanned the page.

"How long have you been interested in the wresting business and potentially becoming a WWE Diva?" Stephanie asked.

"It would be…" Paris thought recounting the years, "probably 17 years, maybe more."

"How old are you?" Coach asked.

"Twenty-one," Paris said simply.

"Favourite wrestlers?" Stephanie asked.

Paris laughed, "there's so many…. Well as you can see I love John Cena and Randy Orton. But I also love Matt Hardy, Shawn Micheals, Christian and Chris Jericho."

"Female wrestlers?" Ashley asked.

"Well, you," Paris said.

Ashley shook her head, "you don't have to lie if you don't like me."

Paris shook her head, "no you are one of my favourites, in last years Diva Search I rooted for you the whole way, you were more than just a pretty face, which my brother was voting on, you wanted to wrestle not make it into the business just to dance around the ring and look pretty."

Ashley smiled, "is there anyone else you like?"

Paris nodded, "Lita's been my favourite since she debuted, but last year I didn't like her for a while when it was the whole love triangle thing. I also love to watch Trish and Christy."

"Wait a second," Coach suddenly commented, "it says here you have wrestling training, who were you trained by?"

Paris nodded, "yes I was trained at _Shawn Micheals Training Academy_."  
Coach nodded, "has he personally trained you?"

Paris nodded, "he told me I was his favourite female student."

Ashley gasped, "Are you _little France_?" she asked.

Riley nodded, "yeah, how did you know?"

"I was having dinner with Shawn and John one night after a show and Shawn was talking about his favourite student who he calls _Little France_ he was telling us about how you're a really good wrestler and he's surprised you haven't got into the wrestling business already," Ashley explained.

"OK, we have to get down to the real questions now," Coach announced.

The other judges nodded.

"Why do you want to be a WWE Diva?" he asked.

"Ever since I could remember I've always watched WWE or WWF as it use to be. I've always wanted to be in the business myself. I've always dreamt of becoming the most successful female wrestler ever. My dream is to even out do the diva who I looked up to for so many years, Chyna." Paris explained, "I want to be in this business so bad, but every time I try to make it into the business I get turned down, UPW, OVW and TNA have all turned me down. I've always thought I would do what any wrestler would do and start off in the smaller businesses and work my way up to WWE. But I've never got into any of the other businesses, I always get told that they don't want a girl like me cause of the way I dress, the things I do and sometimes the way I look."

The judges nodded. They were surprised however that she had been unable to get into businesses because of her looks when she was a very pretty girl.

Coach looked at his watch, "well we'll have to round this up, we've got so many girls to see. But can you demonstrate to us just what you can do."

Paris nodded, "Um, I'm a flyer in wrestling, I prefer using the ropes to spring off and moonsault's from the top of the turnbuckle, but I'm sure I can demonstrate some stuff for you just ground moves."  
"Do you want me to help you?" Ashley asked.

Paris smiled, "thankyou."

Ashley walked up to face her, "do you just want me to fight you."

Paris nodded.

Ashley grabbed her by the hair and threw her back onto the back.

When Ashley leaned over her she planted her feet on the other girls stomach and swung her over. A move that required a lot of her strength.

She leaned he weight back and flipped herself up onto her feet, another move that also need strength.

Ashley was getting to her feet slowly, when she was standing fully Paris did a flip towards her before executing a perfect head scissors.

"OK, that's enough," Coach announced.

Paris ran her hand through her hair, hoping she had made a good enough impression.

As she was being shown out of the room Coach made one last comment, "I hop you'll impress the audience as much as you impressed us during the Diva Search."

It took a moment for it to click, before she squealed and ran back and hugged each of the judges, apologising to Ashley if she had hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Diva Search Begins…

Paris waited eagerly in a locker room within a RAW complex. Around the room seven other finalists were preparing for their debut. One of them happened to be the girl in which she had bickered with outside the audition centre, her name being Katrina.

A girl with pixie cut brown hair named Emily sat beside her, the two were watching Katrina boast about how the judges had loved her telling everyone how many magazines she had been in, how many TV shows she had appeared in and other information that no one else was really interested in except a girl with long blonde curly hair named Cecilia.

In total there were eight finalists. There was herself, Emily, the blonde Katrina, Cecilia, a red haired girl named Zoey, there was a Hispanic girl with ebony hair which finished at the bottom of her shoulder blades and was in loose curls named Tiffany, there was the girl with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail named Wiona and finally a girl named Hailey with ready-blonde hair.

There was a knock on the door and a stage crew member looked in, "Girls, we need you to come with us now," she said nicely.

They nodded and followed her.

Emily and Paris kept to the back of the group, planning to walk in last and second last.

Halfway to backstage a group wrestlers past them. John Cena, Matt Hardy, Shawn Micheals, Eddie Guerrero, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton

"Little France is that you?" Micheal's suddenly exclaimed.

"Shawn," she squealed, running over to give him a hug.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, you?" she asked.

He smiled, "as always, you didn't tell me you were part of the Diva Search."

She shrugged, "it was suppose to be a surprise."

He laughed, "well it still is."

She laughed also, "so do you have a match tonight?"

He nodded, "yeah, just after the Diva Search actually, John, Randy and I verse. Triple H, Angle and Kennedy."

Paris suddenly noticed the others standing with him, "OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU GUYS!"  
They laughed.

"Uh, Thanks," John Cena laughed.

Paris was ecstatic, "Oh my God, you were the best WWE Champ and United States Champ ever John, and Randy was one of my favourite World Heavyweight Champions, along with Shawn, except I liked you a bit better when you were in Evolution, even though I don't like Triple H, Ric Flair or Batista. Eddie you crack me up every week, I love it when you lie, cheat and steal." The three she had already spoken to laughed, she turned to the other two, "oh and Matt you've been one of my favourites for years, Hardy boys are still my favourite ever tag team. Chris Jericho, I love your music and you are one of my all time favourite wrestlers!"

"Miss Versailles, we need to get to the stage," the stage crew member announced.

Paris nodded, "well, I'll see you later Shawn… wish me luck!" She yelled before she ran off to make her way out onto the stage at the end of the group.

The music for that years competition was Hilary Duff's latest song called _Supergirl_.

Coach introduced them one by one as they made their way out, "Zoey, Hailey, Wiona, Tiffany, Katrina, Cecilia, Emily and Paris!"

The crowd roared as they lined up in the ring.

"Today each of you is going to tell us about yourself, and make us believe that we should not vote off you this week," Ashley explained from beside Coach.

Coach nodded, "now Zoey, would you like to go first."

Zoey stepped forward giving a small flirtatious wave to the crowd, she took a microphone from Coach and spoke into it, "Hi y'all, I'm Zoey and I should be your newest WWE Diva because I know just how to make your Monday nights a lot more enjoyable and will never cease to amaze you," she cooed before blowing a kiss to the crowd.

As she re-took her space in the crowd Hailey beside her looked at her weirdly rolling her eyes. Hailey took the microphone and stepped forward, "you know if you all want a ditz as your newest diva, by all means don't bother voting for me, but if you want a girl who's got wits as well as brains and is athletic to top it all off, you should vote for me!"

Wiona stepped forward next, "Hey guys, My name's Wiona and I am all beauty as well as brains, if you want a girl who knows what she's talking about and is ready to call out anyone and not stand around and giggle, vote for me!"

Then it was Tiffany's turn, "What's up, my name's Tiffany and I am exactly what you need in this business. I'm not one of this ditzy white girls who have no idea what she's talking about and I've got class as well as skill!"

"Katrina," Coach announced.

Katrina stepped forward, "Hello, New York City! I am the Diva you desperately need in this business. If you want a Diva who will make next years Diva magazine saucy then choose me, and just for all of you guys to know, I'm never too scared to show," she slowly lifted up her already very short shirt up a little, "just a," she continued to slowly lift it up, "a bit more skin." She ended before she turned and re took her place in line.

Cecilia then stopped forward, "I'm what you need a real beauty in this competition, someone who will make every night enjoyable." Was all she simply said before she blew a kiss and walked back to her place in line.

Emily then stepped up, "Hey you guys, well I'm the girl you guys really need as a Diva I'm sporty and fun and I'm always looking for a way to create a humorous atmosphere!" she announced before she walked back into line and gave the microphone to Paris.

Paris stepped forward, "Well, I don't know about you guys but a lot of these other girls sound like they've got nothing but looks and brains. I heard a few athlete references in there, but did I here anyone say they were willing to go to whatever risk to make this show the best it can be. Just like everyone of you I am a WWE fan and I remember when this business had Diva's like Chyna and more recently Molly Holly, Diva's who could fight and made every night enjoyable. However these days we see so many diva's who just stand around in the ring and giggle. These girls are all here to become the newest WWE Diva but how many can actually wrestle? That's right, I can. I've been trained by one of the best in this business, the heart break kid, Shawn Micheals and I specialise in the area of flying moves. That's right, If you love to watch people like Matt Hardy or Rey Mysterio fight in the squared circle, I'm just what you need but I'm a girl. Remember if you want a Diva who can actually fight vote, PARIS!"

Ashley stepped forward as she finished, "Now since we're all done, in the words of Chirsty Hemme, let's dance."


End file.
